The Girl In The Rain
by Mrs. Katniss Mellark
Summary: Peeta's POV during the bread scene. Story is much better than the summary I hope. Please Read and review.


The Girl in the Rain

A Fanfiction by Mrs. Katniss Mellark

A/N: First Fanfic, don't hate please, but constructive criticism is most welcome :)

If you're a fan of Phineas and Ferb, check out my brother's page. his pen name is D T Guthary

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Suzanne Collins created these dolls, I just like to play with them :)

I think about it all the time. I have never told anyone of the event, and I hoped she hadn't either. It could only bring more disapproval from the capitol, which was the last thing we needed on our way into the arena. It was when I was twelve. Although I had admired this rare beauty from afar, we had never had an actual encounter, until that day. That dreadfully cold day in the rain.

I was in the bakery's main oven room when I saw her. I was peering out the window to see if my father had returned from the market when I saw a sad sight. It was the silhouette of a girl (just a bit younger than I was at the time) hunched over our trash bin. She turned, and I vaguely recognized her face. This was the healer's daughter. But something was wrong with her. Her usually rosy cheeks had sunken in since I had last seen her, and she had lost a significant amount of weight. There was another thing too. It looked as though it took every last ounce of energy left in her just to lift our trash bin's lid. Seeing this startled me. I knew that in a world like ours, a girl like this wouldn't last long.

I decided that I needed to help her in some way, so I thought I would ask my parents if I could share a portion of my dinner with her, just enough to sustain her until she was able to find food again. My first choice of a person to go to would usually have been my father, but as he had not yet returned from his trip to the store, I would have to ask _her._ My mother.

As I bravely made my way into the front room of the bakery, I caught my mother waiting for me, a scowl on her face and her toe tapping angrily. "Why are you not doing your chores Peeta?" she asked me in a voice positively dripping with the evil that was her. "I was just waiting for Dad when I saw this girl outside." I said, my voice cracking a bit. "Mom that girl I saw, she-she needs help." "With what?" my mother replied in a gruff voice. "She needs food." I whispered back to her.

"Food?" she spat at me. "Not this again Peeta! You know we have none of that to spare! Now get back to your chores!" "Please mom, if she doesn't get some she may starve to death!" "Let her die." was my mom's only response. "Now get back to work before those loaves burn! I'll get rid of the kid." She pushed past me to go outside. Although I tried, I could not stop my mother. Immediately, she had her head poking out our back door and was screaming at the Everdeen child to go away, and how sick she was of dirty kids poking through her trash cans.

I could not let my mother do this. Not again. Just last week, she turned down a different child at a chance for food and the next morning his body was found in our backyard. I quickly burst into the oven room and shoved two loaves of nut bread into the flames as my mother came in to check on me. "PEETA RYE MELLARK!" my mother screeched at me."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU KNOW WE DON'T HAVE FOOD TO SPARE!" I mumbled something like _yes ma'am_ and she continued ranting about what an imbecile I can be, but I wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead, I watched out the window as Katniss slumped over against the old, scraggly apple tree that adorned our backyard. _Good._ I thought to myself. _She's still there._ The next thing I noticed was a heavy wooden spoon smacking me in the face, then my mom yelling "MAY AS WELL FEED IT TO THE PIG YOU STUPID CREATURE! NO DECENT PERSON WOULD BUY BURNT BREAD!"

She then shoved the two slightly scorched loaves into my arms and pushed me towards the back door as she went to help a customer. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over the lashes, but I did not let them as to not give my mother the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I quickly took a look at the bread in my arms. It was fine really. I mean burnt bread is better than no bread at all when you are slowly starving to death. I then glanced behind me to make sure mom wasn't watching me when I slipped outside. I then tossed Katniss the bread before rushing back inside out of a fear of getting caught. I made it inside just in time to get smacked again. _Oh well. _I told myself. _At least it was worth it. _

Even now, five years after I had become known as "The Boy With The Bread" to her, things haven't changed much. My only goal in is still to guard Katniss with my life, and I still love her with all of my heart. Even though to others she is known as "The Girl on Fire", or "The Mockingjay", to me, she has been and always will be, "Katniss Everdeen; The Girl in The Rain".


End file.
